


Double Date

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: GQWeek2018 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Hyperion Heights, Date Night, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, GQWeek18, Hyperion Heights, Movie Night, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Roni, are you having second thoughts?  You were the one who wanted this.  You were so excited to be able to spend time with them outside of the bar.  What's happened?"





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 October 2018  
> Word Count: 1563  
> Written for: GQ Week 2018  
> Prompt: Day 4 - Golden Queen + another Ouat couple  
> Summary: "Roni, are you having second thoughts? You were the one who wanted this. You were so excited to be able to spend time with them outside of the bar. What's happened?"  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Weaver and Roni have been having a sort of secret relationship in Hyperion Heights this whole time. Everything else we know about the characters is totally up for grabs. This particular fic takes place about a month after ep 07x01 "Hyperion Heights" and about a week after my previous fic "First, Last, and Always".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was just straight up fun to write, okay? I like the idea of Henry and Jacinda being the first ones to know about Roni and Weaver as a couple, even if it's more than ten years after the fact. I have a pet theory about Rogers knowing, but I haven't decided if I'm going to make that canon or keep it to a random one shot.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Thanks to Mimi for the feedback!

"Are you sure they're okay with this?"

"Yes," she says with a grin. "You're overanalyzing things."

He can't help the grin curling up the corners of his lips. "Careful, girl. I'll take you over my knee for your insolence, even in front of our guests."

Her eyes grow wide at that. "You wouldn't!" She bites her bottom lip and glances toward the door. "Would you? Daddy, I--"

"I know, girl. Now when are they arriving and what movie are we going to see?"

"Henry texted me that they're running a little late. Something about Sabine getting caught up in traffic downtown and running a little behind schedule. But he said that he's got the movie and won't tell us what it is until they get here." Her phone vibrates in her pocket, the soft sound of Darth Vader saying _I'm your father_ sounding briefly on her phone. She glances down at the screen with a chuckle. "He said they're on their way now and that the pizza will likely beat him here, but he already paid for it."

"I'm impressed. Do we have beer from the bar to go with the pizza?"

She blinks at that. "You're not drinking whiskey tonight?"

His eyebrows both lift as he stares at her. "With pizza? Are you daft, girl?" He smiles when she bites her bottom lip and glances away, then pulls her into a hug. "You're nervous. Why? This was your and Henry's idea for this whole thing."

Roni relaxes against his chest, nuzzling into his neck for a bit, and shrugs. "Doing this means that someone else _knows_ we're together. There's no going back to what it's been after tonight."

The revelation startles him, and he shifts to cup her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Roni, are you having second thoughts? You were the one who wanted this. You were so excited to be able to spend time with them outside of the bar. What's happened?" He lets her go when she pulls away to start pacing, watching her closely for a moment before repeating his last question.

"I don't know? I guess… I guess I just worry that they'll think differently of me once they find out."

The faintest glimmer of amusement flickers in his eyes. "You _do_ know I was kidding about taking you over my knee in front of them, don't you? I would never do that to you."

"I know," she whispers, coming back to press herself to his chest. "Why did _you_ agree to this, Amos? You've been more secretive about our relationship than I have, and for very good reasons."

He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Because you've been very good about keeping quiet for me for over ten years now." He strokes a finger over the delicate gold chain and its two rings. "And because you agreed to wear this permanently for me. That is a huge commitment and you more than deserve a reward for it."

Before she can respond, there's a knock at the door. She stiffens briefly, then takes a deep breath and starts to step away. He stops her, pulling her in for a slow, deep kiss that chases away her fear. She smiles dopily at him, then turns to answer the door. Opening it, she sees Henry and Jacinda standing there, the former holding a stack of five boxes, the latter carrying a case of beer she recognizes from her own storeroom.

"Hey! You made it!" she says, reaching for the smaller boxes on top of the stack in Henry's arms. "Come on it. Amos, can you grab the beer from Jacinda?" She then flashes a look at Henry. "Imagine making her carry that heavy case of beer all by herself."

"Uh-uh, _mami_ ," Jacinda replies with a laugh. "I can carry two of these, are you kidding?"

They come into the loft, and start the process of passing food and booze along to Roni and Weaver before taking off their jackets and hanging them on the hooks by the now-closed door. Henry instantly toes off his shoes and places them neatly under his jacket. Jacinda quirks a brow, but says nothing as she does the same. It's only after she's done that she notices their hosts are also shoeless.

"Wow!" Henry says, glancing around as they step further into the loft. "This is a really nice place you've got here, Roni. It totally suits you."

"Thanks, Henry! It's comfortable and affordable, and I just couldn't pass up the easy commute to work." She smirks when he laughs at that, then takes the beer that Weaver offers her. "Everybody grab a beer and claim some space on one of the couches. Do we want plates for the pizza or just extra napkins for messes?"

"I got some pasta with the pizzas, so plates would probably be best," Henry replies, accepting his own beer.

"Or we could just all eat out of the containers with our own forks," Jacinda says. "Why create extra work if we don't have to, right?"

"I like how you think, Jacinda," Roni says with a grin as they head into the kitchen to get silverware and put the rest of the beer in the fridge. "I'm so glad you two could come over for this. It's nice to entertain sometimes." She leans over to whisper, "What movie did Henry bring?"

Jacinda just laughs. "Uh-uh, _mami_ , you're not gonna get me to divulge that secret. Henry would _kill_ me! He even changed out the case for the movie so you wouldn't know before he hits play."

"I'm gonna see the menu for it."

"No, you're not!" Henry calls from where he and Weaver are standing in front of the television. Roni can see that they're purposely standing there to hide the screen, but Weaver is facing her. "No one knows what movie I've got until I hit play, so just hurry up in there."

She quirks her brow at Weaver, who shrugs and chuckles. Before she can head over, Jacinda stops her, reaching up to trace the golden rings at her throat.

"Roni, this is gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

Roni blushes softly and bites her lip. "It was an anniversary gift from Amos."

Jacinda whistles softly and glances back over her shoulder to see Henry and Weaver talking now in front of a black screen. "Anniversary? Are you two--?"

"We are," she replies with a soft smile. "It's been a while, but this was for a specific anniversary for the two of us."

"Go you! That's incredible. I didn't even know you were dating at all." She glances over at Henry. "Maybe me and Henry will have something special like that one day."

"Please don't tell anyone? We've been keeping this quiet for a long time for safety reasons. I mean, Henry can know, of course, but…" She bites her bottom lip again.

Jacinda smiles and touches her shoulder. "Not a word to anyone, not even Sabine and Lucy. With him being a cop, I can imagine the dangers that could happen with anyone he's close to. Your secret's safe with me."

"Come on," Henry whines, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "The food's gonna get cold and I wanna watch the movie."

Roni and Jacinda laugh at his antics, grabbing what they need before heading into the living room. "You're acting like a teenage boy, Henry," she says with a wink, as she sets out silverware and napkins on the coffee table next to the food. "And please use coasters for your beers, everyone. I don't want water rings on my furniture."

"You're such a _mom_ , Roni," Henry sasses back, then lets out a soft _oof_ when Jacinda elbows him in side. "No offense, of course."

Roni just rolls her eyes and settles next to Weaver, tucking her legs up under her and resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"You all right, Roni?" he asks softly, lips brushing against her hair in the process, and smiles when she nods. "I'm glad. This was a good idea. Thank you for requesting it. Young Henry there is quite fascinating."

"Everybody comfy?" Henry asks, eyes lit up with excitement. "Got your food and your beer? Because we are about to watch one of the finest pieces of cinematography of all time."

Weaver snorts and dramatically waves his free hand at the television, other hand still resting comfortably, casually possessively on Roni's hip. "Just get on with it, Mills, and let us decide its merits _after_ we've watched it."

Henry simply grins and hits play. As the opening notes of _Star Wars_ begin, Roni lets out a loud laugh. "I _knew_ it! You didn't have me fooled for a second, Henry!"

"You couldn't have known," he says with a pout, then glares at Jacinda. "Did you tell her?"

Jacinda lifts her hands, but Roni beats her to a response. "She didn't. I just know you. It was going to be this or maybe _Force Awakens_. It was a toss-up."

"Fine. You know my weakness now." He reaches for a piece of pizza. "Now everybody shut up and watch the movie."

Roni reaches for her own slice and smirks. "Shutting up means you, too, Henry. No running commentary."

"Whatever."

That gets them all laughing as he rewinds the movie so they can properly watch the opening crawl.


End file.
